1. Field
Embodiments of the following description relate to a method and apparatus for diagnosing cardiac diseases based on a cardiac motion modeling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various modeling apparatuses and methods are used to diagnose cardiac diseases. According to one representative method, a doctor observes a cardiac motion through a cardiac ultrasound and assigns wall motion scores to cardiac motions according to segments to use the wall motion scores as an indicator of the cardiac motion. However, the wall motion scores are measured according to the subjective judgment of the doctor and therefore do not provide an objective indicator.